The Debt
by maraiadmayle
Summary: I never thought that I would ever have to pay off a 2.5 million Dollar Debt with my body. But this just comes to show always expect the least expected. "Look I'll make you a deal." "What kind of deal?" "You obviously don't have that kind of money." "No… I don't.""Well…You can either pay me in full by the end of the month or you can pay…with your body…"


**_Chapter 1_**

After being stood up for literally the 8th time by 6 different guys, I was done with dating for good.

'I can't believe that Bastard stood me up, again. I was so humiliated. That is the last time I sign up for online dating. That is the last time I ever try to get a date.' I think as I pull out of the Restaurant's parking lot.

I was nearly halfway home when suddenly,

"Oh!"

I heard a loud crash, felt my body get pushed forward and then back and felt the airbag hit me in the face.

"owww…." I moan as I open the car door and fall out. Then I hear a loud and concerned but very pissed off voice. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah I think so…." I stutter. "What the fuck were you doing?!" The man says helping me up. "I-I didn't mean t-to… I just…I am so sorry…I-I guess…. I just wasn't paying attention …and-and my mind wandered off." I stutter looking up and seeing his face for the first time he had dark gray eyes and black shoulder length hair. He was studying my face as if looking for an explanation as to why I was so clumsy.

"Well first of all be careful next time the airbag gave you a bruise." He says with a little concern in his eyes. "huh?" I say confused. "Like I said… you have a bruise… from the airbag…on your cheek… small but enough to stand out on your pale skin." He says as if he were talking to a kid.

"Oh." I say now understanding. "Second of all how are you going to pay for the damage on my car?" He asks looking as me and then to his car. I look and gasp. At the damaged bumper of his car. The entire back end was completely destroyed.

"How much… do I owe you?" I say already cringing at the price even though I didn't know yet. "Well the car is completely totaled. So I'd say probably close to $2.5 million at most." He says casually as I start to hyperventilate.

"Oh My Gosh… my mom is going to kill me. Let's see I crashed the car…again AND I owe 2.5 mil-wait I just wrecked a $2.5-million-dollar car…. Oh my God I am such an idiot! -" I get cut off. "-Hey! Jesus calm down!" I look up at him.

"Look I'll make you a deal." He says calmly. "What kind of deal?" I start to question his intentions. "You obviously don't have that kind of money." "No… I don't." I agree with him. "Well…You can either pay me in full by the end of the month or you can pay…with your body…" He smirks. "Wha- I will not!"

"Oh…I think you will or your looking at paying $2.5 million dollars -and may I add in which you don't have- in 1 month… Oh! Or I could… I don't know say sue you for everything you own- in which that's never really fun and is just a lot of work on my part. "He states with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

'Paying in full is completely impossible so I guess my choices are If I sleep with him he will let go of all of this but I'll lose my dignity and my virginity to a man I do not know. But if I don't My mom will lose everything she's worked for. I know my choice.'

"Have you chose? "He asks after about 5 minutes. "Yes, I'm not about to let my mom suffer because I wasn't paying attention to the road. I'll pay with….my body." I say looking down at my feet.

"Mm… Good choice." He says like its so big deal. "Can I at least go home and tell my mom what's going on?" "Yeah… Give me your cell phone. I'll call a tow truck for the cars so get your stuff out of it and call a taxi."

I do as he says and stuff what was in the glove box in my huge oversized purse. There wasn't much in the glove box except the registration and a title to the car. There was nothing in the trunk.

When I was done the taxi had arrived and the man had given the driver some money.

"I've already payed so just tell him where your house is and call me when your done at your house and I'll pick you up and make sure to pack your stuff. My number is in your phone." He says as I get into the car. "okay…" "I mean it…Be Ready."

* * *

When I was done explaining the situation to my mom she was shocked.

"…. Karrie… are you sure that this is ok?" she exclaims. "Mom… all my life you have done what was best for me…. I cannot…no I will not let you be thrown out of your house because I was stupid and wrecked a $2.5-million-dollar car. I understand that your worried but I'll be okay. He may be an asshole for doing this but I don't think he would hurt me."

"Do you even know this mans name?" "No…well…yeah he put it in my phone?" I sheepishly reply. "…. You are just like your father." She says shaking her head.

"I know… well um I better go pack he's probably waiting on a call from me by now." "Yeah... Karrie?" "Yeah?" "Just… be careful." "I will… I love you, mom." "I love you too Karrie." She replies as I walk up the stairs to my room.

After I finish packing I go through my phone and stop on the only name that I didn't know 'Castiel Montrex' I hit the call button.

"Yeah?" I hear his voice on the other line. "I'm done packing." I announce. "Okay text me your address I'll be there in 10." "Ok." He hung up.

I type in my street address and go down stairs to find my mom watching the Titanic. After exactly 10 minutes I hear a knock at the door. Since I was making me a sandwich before I left I asked my mom to answer the door. "Mom, can you get that?" "Yeah." Soon enough I hear my mother open and close the door and the I hear footsteps make their way to the kitchen.

"Karrie… He's here." My mom says with a wink. and goes back to her movie. "You ready?" "Yeah… just let me eat first." "okay." "do you want anything to eat or drink we have pop and I can make you a sandwich or something?" "Uh yeah that'd be great." "okay Do you want anything on it." "No…" "Ham or turkey or both" "both." "Okay, coming right up." "Thanks." He replies as I give him his sandwich. "Want something to drink?" I ask "uh yeah..." He says unsure "Pop or water." "Pop." "Coke or Dr. Pepper." "Coke." I grab a coke out of the refrigerator and sit it on the table "Enjoy." I say sitting back down to eat my food. "You're like a waitress." He comments. "I work in a diner down the street." "Oh." After that a comfortable silence falls upon us.

When we are done eating I go and tell my mom that we were leaving but when I found her she was curled up I a chair with a blanket asleep. The TV was still on so I turned it off kissed her cheek and locked the windows and doors and left the house I grew up in with Castiel right behind me.


End file.
